


The Vampiric Maiden

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, dont walk into random castles when you're alone in the woods, i feel like this deserves another part, prince yubin, vampire minji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: After getting lost on a solo horse ride, Prince Yubin decides to enter the strange and eerie castle nearby, which is totally safe and completely something you should do when you're lost.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Vampiric Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: blood, violence

She wanted to curse herself, not that she believed in curses, but nevertheless, how could she have let this happen? Yubin never forgot the path in which she came, never. How come she was completely lost? She sighed. If she wasn't so strong willed, she’d probably be having a mental breakdown right now. Honestly, she was overly worried. Yes, whilst the prince was a very esteemed horse rider and known for her equestrian skills all throughout the kingdom, maybe her directional abilities were not particularly strong. When she made it home,  _ if she made it home  _ (although she tried to suppress those worrying thoughts), she’d probably be laughed at, especially by her brothers.

The horse Yubin sat upon trot carefully through the unknown territory. “Don’t worry, girl,” she reassured the horse - but mostly, she was talking to herself. “We’re gonna be just fine.” Yubin bit her lip, entirely unsure of the situation at hand. Every corner she turned looked exactly the same yet completely different. Maybe she was going in circles. Maybe she was going insane. The sword on her back felt heavy, but she didn't feel quite as safe without it. She took it on every adventure, without fail.

The pair had been pacing around for… Well, Yubin didn't really know how long for. There was no way of telling since the sunlight didn't seem to make it through the tree leaves at all. Either that or it was night. Yubin shivered, but then her eye caught something. A castle…? What in the world would a castle be doing in a rotten place like this? It must be ancient. Yubin flicked the reins on her horse, prompting it to approach the mysterious castle. The gates were open and although she hated to admit it, Yubin was nervous.

Trotting on her horse through the overgrown garden, Yubin noticed all the gravestones littering the area. It was unnerving but of course, a graveyard wasn't unusual. She let out a shaky breath, needing to repeat that phrase a few times in her head. But, Yubin wasn't scared. No, she wasn't. Not at all.

There it was, the grand opening doors to the castle. Yubin jumped down from the horse, nearly losing her footing.  _ So much for the esteemed prince of equestrian _ . She was just… nervous and totally not afraid, at all. She adjusted the cloak around her shoulders and tied her steed to a fencing post. Before leaving, Yubin stroked the horse’s muzzle. “I'll be back.” She smiled weakly as she set up a makeshift eating trough that she kept in the horse’s satchel.

Yubin took a deep breath and approached the doors, knocking with utmost hesitation. She waited a while, but received no answer. Perhaps, there was someone inside? Perhaps, it was abandoned. Maybe Yubin could find a map inside. She braced herself and then pushed open the doors, which she was happy did not seem to have a lock. The door made a loud creak which scared off some crows outside, worrying Yubin. She absolutely didn't want to be making too much noise, not whilst she didn't know anything about her surroundings.

It was very dark, but as she advanced into the opening passage, candles began to burn as if they had been lit on their own. Yubin spun around on her heels, she was going insane. She was going to find her own way home and forget all about what she just saw. However, as soon as she approached the door, it slammed shut. Yubin began frantically pulling at the door handle but it wouldn't budge.  _ What the fuck? _ Had this been a trap all along? What was she going to do?

Like some dark urge, Yubin felt tempted to walk forward. Suddenly, all her fears about being locked up vanished and she wanted to see more of wherever she was. Giving into to her newfound lust to explore the castle, she felt like she was under some sort of spell. In the deepest part of her mind, she knew she wanted to turn back. Hell, she’d smash a window if it'd let her out. However, she kept moving forward, eager to explore the mysteries the castle held.

Yubin’s hand found the banister for the stairs and she slowly made her way up, yet she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her, following her. She bit her lip, she felt dizzy. Reaching the top of the stairs, all her fears suddenly came back. She needed to get out. It was like she had snapped out of some state of hypnosis. Her head felt so heavy, she almost didn't register the hand clutching to her wrist. By the time she’d realised, Yubin had already been pushed up against the wall. 

“You’re different to most of the people I capture.” The voice spoke, soft and feminine, yet devious. “You're female.” Yubin opened her eyes to see a dark haired woman staring her down, with a look of greed in her eyes. “Usually, I lure stupid men into my grasp, but somehow a woman has stumbled across my castle. It's not everyday I get to see someone as beautiful as you, someone as young as you, someone as ripe as you.” She licked her lips, parting them slightly. Yubin gasped, this woman had  _ fangs _ . No, no. Surely she was mistaken. If Yubin hadn't known any better, she might've assumed the woman holding her down was a vampire. But, alas, vampires are not real.

The stranger’s eyes glowed red. “Not talkative, are you? How boring. I like it when my dinner talks to me.” She smiled with her teeth showing. There they were again, those sharp fangs of her’s. Yubin’s eyes widened. The woman laughed. “Scared? Of what?” She licked her fangs. “These old things? Oh, please. Don't tell me you've never heard of vampires before.” There was absolutely no way Yubin’s ears were working correctly right now. Surely, this was a nightmare. Oh, but everything felt so real. Surely, she was just dizzy. Yes, that was it. She’s just dizzy from her long ride. None of this was actually happening. 

The woman gripped Yubin by the cheek and it felt so, so real. Yubin didn't think she could deny it anymore. The stranger looked at her with disgust and disapproval. “Say something, handsome.” She was growing impatient and Yubin couldn't help but find herself attracted to her.

There was something captivating about her. Her eyes were sharp and the way she held onto Yubin’s wrist so tightly made her head spin. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. Not a flaw on her face. Those fangs of her’s… They made Yubin feel some kind of excitement that she’d never felt before. Her stomach was doing flips from how close she was with this… Vampire. This absolute stranger made her go crazy. Yubin swore she wasn't in control of her own thoughts. If she could think rationally, she’d surely be screaming for her life. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

“Are you trying to excite me?” The vampire asked. Maybe a little bit, but mostly Yubin needed a way to express the exhilaration coursing through her veins. The drawing of blood was completely accidental, but it wasn't like Yubin was against the idea of exciting the woman. She hardly knew anything about her but she wanted to know more. Part of her wondered if she was still in a trance. “You're fun. Hm, I'm not supposed to play with my food,” She placed pressure on Yubin’s neck with her left hand. The prince let out a gasp as the vampire came inches away from her face. “But I kinda wanna play with you.” Yubin whimpered at the statement, making the woman smirk. She seemed proud of the effect she had on her prey. “I don't think I've ever held a woman captive in my castle. It gets boring trapping all the men. Men are nothing to me. But you… You intrigue me, Prince Yubin.”

The prince’s eyes widened once again. How did she… “I suppose it's fairly rude of me to know your name when you don't know mine. I'm Minji.” She removed her clutch on Yubin’s neck and wrist, making her fall to the ground. Minji put her foot against Yubin’s stomach. “Tell me, prince. Did you think you being here is a coincidence? Do you think you not being able to find your way out of the woods was just bad luck?” She giggled as she looked down upon the woman beneath her. “I saw you wander around and I just knew I had to trap you.” 

What was even happening? Yubin didn't want to believe the sexy vampire she was almost drooling over was literally evil. Part of her didn't really mind that she was Minji's next meal, part of her welcomed it. Yubin was quite prepared to become accustomed to serving no other purpose than to feed a gorgeous woman for one night. If she wanted Yubin’s blood, she could ha- No, what was she thinking? Yubin had responsibilities, a kingdom, siblings, parents. Clearly, Minji had put something in the air that was making Yubin almost submit to the vampire's desires. 

The prince grabbed Minji’s leg, throwing her on to the ground and switching their positions. Only this time, Yubin had the advantage. There was no way she was letting some pathetic vampire suck the blood from her body. She wasn't going to let anybody leave her limp. Yubin pulled her sword from her back. She wasted no time and drove the sword directly through Minji’s chest. Blood splattered on her face, Yubin was panting. She’d never killed before, but there was no way she was going to lose her life to a random vampire. 

Pulling the sword out of the lifeless woman’s chest, Yubin returned it to its place on her back. She practically ran down the stairs, she wasn't planning on sticking around. She moved quickly through the opening passage, only to find the door still locked. She grunted. It would have to be the window then. Yubin shielded her face with her arm and prepared herself to kick through the glass. 

As soon as she lifted her leg, she felt hands wrap around her and push her to the ground. How the fuck?! Minji’s red glowing eyes pierced through Yubin’s skull, her eyebrows furrowed. Minji’s bloody chest leaked onto Yubin’s skin, coating her pale flesh with red blood. “Do you think you're clever?” Her voice was rough. “You're very foolish, little prince. Vampires do not have hearts.” Yubin couldn’t help but panic. Her breath became shaky and she felt like the air around her ran thin. Minji sat herself on the prince’s chest and brought one of her arms to her mouth. She scraped her fangs against Yubin’s wrist. “When you bit your lip earlier,” She pushed her legs together, gripping her skirt. “Oh, the way your blood smelled… It was intoxicating. I just have to taste more.” She giggled. 

This was bad. This was really bad. There was no way Yubin could survive this. Was she really about to die? Is this it? “Please.” Yubin finally spoke up. “I… I can’t.” It probably wouldn't do anything, but she was fully prepared to beg for her life. This only made Minji laugh maniacally. She shook her head. “I'm hungry, my dear prince. So, so hungry.” She grazed her fangs with her tongue before lightly piercing the skin on Yubin’s wrist. The prince let out a cry of pain and started begging her to stop. The blood trickled down Yubin’s arm until Minji began to lick every last drop. She sucked against the wound until it stopped bleeding so intensely. Yubin began to feel weak. “I don't want to die…” Her words were small and pathetic.

Minji only giggled again. “You're so cute, you almost make me sympathise with you.” She leaned down, getting uncomfortably close to Yubin’s neck. She grabbed Yubin’s shoulders, lifting them up only the slam them back into the ground. “But why would I sympathise with the bitch who tried to kill me not even five minutes ago?!” A sharp pain pierced through Yubin’s neck. Her eyes fluttered, her vision blurred. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't muster up the energy to make a single sound. 

The vampire began sucking on Yubin’s neck, allowing all the blood to flow through her mouth, feeding her. “The blood of a female… So much richer, so much fresher than that of a male.” Yubin felt the wet vampire tongue press against her neck as her life was drained from her. The wound near her windpipe only got deeper with every drink the vampire took. She was so close to fainting, so close to completely blacking out. 

A hand found its way to Yubin’s chest, monitoring her fading heartbeat. Although she was going numb, Yubin felt how cold Minji’s hands were. She lifted her hand and held onto the vampire’s forearm with what little life she had left. “Oh, you're a fighter.” Minji giggled, tearing an even bigger gash on Yubin’s neck. 

Soon enough, the grip on Minji’s arm relinquished. Then within time, no more blood remained in the body of the prince. How sad it was that the vampire's meal was already over. Minji hadn’t enjoyed feasting on a human like that in years. However, something about Yubin intrigued her. She thought on it for a minute, only to pick the lifeless body up into her own hands. “I could make use of you, prince.”


End file.
